criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hasuro Haku/My fanarts ;)
After thinking several times, I decided to create this blog to put all my fanarts in instead of putting them in my page =)) And I will put my future artworks in this blog. All of them are drawn by me. If you saw them, you can leave your opinions so that I can find my weak points in drawing and I can improve my drawing. Thanks ^.^ Enjoy them ;) And please do not take out without permission, if you want to take them out, please leave a message in my message wall. P/s: I'm BAD BAD BAD VERY BAD at colouring so most of my drawings are not coloured or black-white coloured. I'm really sorry =)) HasuroHakuHere!.jpg|My Avatar =)) This is Callum 28449558_2011814439087893_278881418_n.jpg|Callum Snow ver. AmirD.jpg|Amir ^_^ He is the cutest. Also, the words is in Vietnamese so U don't mind it CathyT.jpg|This is Cathy <3 DavidJ.jpg|Jones, I think Jones in s1 is better than s5 so I decided to draw him in s1 EduardoR.jpg|Ramirez DianeP.jpg|Chief Parker! GabrielH.jpg|Gabriel Gabe =)) Do U think he is too white and handsome than in the game? Also, the glasses is a mistake =)) And I forgot to draw his five o'clock shadow GloriaH.jpg|Gloria =)) She is too different from the game, right? HasuroH.jpg|Me!! I forgot to draw my glasses =)) MartineM.jpg|Martine <3 The most beautiful lady in my opinion RitaE.jpg|Rita <3 My friends said that she looked like a boy without her ponytail =))) The bandage is also a mistake RupertW.jpg|Rupert!! Full.jpg|Full view of Grimsborough Police Department Vicky.jpg|When Vicky uses Snow =)))) 28534140_2013143618954975_276488189_n.jpg|Baxter on the cover of Speak, Friends and Die's chapter 3 28459283_2013257292276941_191965014_n.jpg|Julian Ramis <3 <3 He is so cool. The left is the original, I drew it by my red pen. And the right is color edited =)) 28535518_2013257402276930_2117664623_n.jpg|Lucrezia <3 I want to draw her in a modern style and without her burn scar Archer.jpg|This is an old drawing of Jack Archer ^_^ I drew him two years ago by Paint 28511220_2013394272263243_348038058_n.jpg|Brad and Brooke of Cross My Heart <3 <3 They will be a lovely couple if Brad is a good man 28536046_2014459875490016_1776711393_n.jpg|Verushka Coldwell <3 She is so pretty Baxter4.jpg|Baxterrrrr BaxterCol.jpg|Baxter with colorrr <3 <3 Gregg.jpg|Gregggggg ^^ He's cute Meg.jpg|Megan Lucas <3 <3 <3 She is cutee cutee cuteee Meggg.jpg|And this is Megan with colour. There are some problems in colouring but I think this makes the picture more unique JonesCookie.jpg|Jones and cookie angels =)))) Jasper&Amir.jpg|Jasper x Amir Ruby.jpg|Ruby Armstrong of two seasons Rita.jpg|Devil Rita with a flashlight =))) 28721664_2015429338726403_395158965_n.jpg|Thank for your comments ^.^ <3 <3 Danny.jpg|Danny Gibbs ^_^ DannyVV.png|Danny with colour ^_^ MM.jpg|Martineeeee <3 <3 AmirJasperr.jpg|Amir and Jasper Arthur.jpg|Arthur Wright =)) I had too use a lot of black ink to draw this CanUsaysomethingLouis.jpg|Can U say something - Leroux ver. XD CanUsaysomethingRachel.jpg|Can U say something - Rachel ver. XD ShootingStar.jpg|Ronald Rooney and Savannah Blake on the cover of Shooting Star's chapter 1 Gabe.jpg|Gabriel Herrerararara =)) I like him a lot Haku.jpg|"I'm tired" ~ Tea.jpg|I want my tea ~ Rupert and Amir cute ver. (maybe) =)) A&JQuick.jpg|A quick drawing of Amir and Jasper in their 3-year anniversary <3 <3 They're so cute together =))) VBlueee.jpg|Violetta Blue <3 <3 One of the hottest prisoners in the game ;) BaxterNoPhoto.jpg|Baxter NO PHOTO! (in Speak, Friend, and Die) MeeraKAT.jpg|Meera <3 <3 Say cheese! ^.^ Zack&HotDog.jpg|A quick drawing of Zack eating a hotdog ;) He's one of my best characters! LangelussAppletonn.jpg|The old Steven Crowe ^_^ I miss him! (He somewhat looks like a drug addict lol =)) ) ElviraBaA.jpg|Elvira s5 vs Elvira s1 ;) NEARL.jpg|Nathaniel ^.^ He's too cute so I decided to draw him. But I colored his hair too bold so he went from blond-haired to black-haired =)))))) HakuPast.png|A quick (and ridiculous) drawing of me in the past =))) Btw, I drew this by paint SILVEReeLikey.jpg|SILVERee dancing Likey (It's a song of my fafafavorite Korean girlgroup TWICE)!! SecretAgentGabee.jpg|Secret Agent Gabe 8) ;) ;) Haku+Cameosploder.jpg|A drawing of me and sploder ;) Which I draw as a gift for him ;) ^_^ Haku+Cameosploder2.jpg|A quick Behind-the-Scene ;) Haku+Cameosploder3.jpg|"Welp we already solved your murder" =)) EvieHlw.jpg|My Evieevieevieevieevieevie <3 <3 <3 I'm not sure if she really wears a skirt =)) RussellCr.jpg|Amy's boyfriend ;) R-u-s-s-e-l-l ~~ ElliotClt.jpg|;) Little Elliot ;) YCDenier.png|Young Celine Dernier <3 <3 Based on Hamad's photos of her ;) YCDernier.jpg|Young Celine with color ;) ;) KYoung.jpg|;) ;) Kitty + Kitty (=*.*=) KYoungColor.jpg|Double Kitty + Color ;) ;D Seameo+Giuliet.png|Seameo x Giuliet <3 <3 <3 =))) Rita+Hector.png|Rita and her puppy Hector ;) Iwillkillyou.png|"Why do you kill me? :'(" CrivernalDale.png|Criminal Case 's Riverdale2000 team ;) Jerryryry.png|I'm really sorry to make you like this, Jerry..... :'( Page9;).png|A short (and ridiculous) comic page =)))) It takes me some days to draw and color. I drew it by Paint and then used coloring website (sorry if the color causes trouble because I'm not able to identify color well). Also, it's page 1 ;) Pls wait for page 2 ;) (Read from left to right, thanks) ;) Page10;).png|Page 2 of my ridiculous comic =)))) Thanks you for supporting ;) Page11;).png|Full version =)) Page1;)).jpg|"Hey Hasuro! What are you doing?" - "Well...Playing CC~" =))))) Page2;)).jpg Page3;)).png Page4;)).png Page5;)).png Page6;)).png|Sploderscience64 ;) Page7;)).png Page1;).png Page2;).png Page3;).png Page4;).png Page5;).png Page6;).png Page7;).png Page8;).png Superhero.png|Leavegirl's request ;) ArifsFanart;).jpg|Arif's avatar =))) As he requested me BTScene.jpg|A quick-and-little behind the scene =))) Now I'm a professional photographer =)) Chibi.png|My chibi ver with cuteness ;) =)) 38931995_258245041666998_170562626022014976_n.jpg|First time drawing by...............my finger ;) If you want to know how, leave a message ;) CCHaku.jpg|Drawing by my finger the second time =)) Writing the words is harder than drawing...... CynthiaandAmazingGirl.jpg|Leavegirl's request 2 =))) Unknown2.png|The user-who-you-will-never-know & pizza =)) Unknown4.png|Arif & potato chips =)) HaHaku.png|Hasuro & burgers =)) Unknown1.png|Diego & fries =)) Unknown3.png|Hamad & fries =)) Unknown5.png|Mik & a bottle of orange juice =)) SpScience.png|Sploder & a plastic cup of orange juice =)) Unknown6.png|Tadahhhhh =)))) Full version of Hasuro, Friends and Snacks ;) My friends.jpg|A thank-you gift for my friends in the wikia =)))))))))) Thanks all of you for the birthday wishes ^_^ And do you see you in the picture? ;) GuessTheCase1.jpg|Welcome to a BRAND NEW GAME by Hasuro =))))))))))) I will call it Guess the Case =)) Actually because I have nothing to do now so I decide to take photos of my hand (and maybe other things) and draw the victims' bodies and people will guess which cases =)))))) I'm sorry if the drawing is not good because I'm not used to drawing by my finger ;) Can you guess all of the five cases? ;) This is case #1 (the blue background is actually my English book's cover) GuessTheCase2.jpg|This is case #2 =)) The hand in the background is mine ;) GuessTheCase3.jpg|This is case #3 GuessTheCase4.jpg|This is case #4 GuessTheCase5.jpg|This is case #5 =)) Hope you will have fun, and if people like it, I will draw more cases, thanks for supporting me ^_^ GuessTheCase6.jpg|Let's continue the game =)))) This is case #6 GuessTheCase7.jpg|This is case #7 GuessTheCase8.jpg|This is case #8 GuessTheCase9.jpg|This is case #9 GuessTheCase10.jpg|This is case #10 =)) Hope you will have fun ;) FunnyMeme.png|Let's make a ridiculous meme =)))) FunnyMeme2.png|Let's make a ridiculous meme 2 ;) P.s: I like to draw my teeth as shark's teeth =))) However, my teeth is just normal teeth hehe =)) FunnyMeme3.png|Let's make a ridiculous meme 3 ;)) Although this is not ridiculous much..... BTheScene.png|Behind the ridiculous meme ;) RupertDidn'tDie.png|RUPERT-DIDN'T-DIE! HasuroandDoraemon.jpg|Konichiwa =)) Guess what is it? =)) A Doraemon ;) HasuroandDoraemon2.jpg|Sorry if the pictures are blurry, because I drew it by pencil =)) Barbsmiling....jpg|What will Barbie Bellamy =)))) be when she smiles???? 50ShadesofGiulietta.jpg|50 shades (actually 7 lol =))) of FaShIoN iCoN Giulietta Capecchi YoungRupert;).jpg|Young Rupert =))))))) HasuroandhisPetPage1FullView.jpg|Well =)) I decided to draw a little (and ridiculous) comic, I will call it "The story of Hasuro and his Pet". I know that you guys cannot see the lines in this image because it is too small (and I just took the picture to show you guys the full view of the page) so I will take some zoom-up pictures. I don't know if it's ridiculous, but enjoy, it's the best I can do ;) Thanks (Also, the story has 2 pages and this is page 1) HasuroandhisPetPage1(1).jpg|The first is intro =))) And the Crayon Shin-chan as well as Arif's drawing is for fun =))) Sub: Hello ^_^ I'm Hasuro Haku! A Detective from GBPD. HasuroandhisPetPage1(2).jpg|A lovely sunny day, Hasuro meets one of his suspects in his previous investigations: Kitty Young (Note: In my story she is not a killer, just a cute dog walker). The two of them say hello to each others. Sub: Kitty: Ah! Hello Detective Hasuro! Hasuro: Hi! Ms Young! HasuroandhisPetPage1(3).jpg|Kitty is seen with her pet: Kitty (Well, it's the double Kitty =)) I already drew it before). And Hasuro likes the cat very much! Sub: Hasuro: Woa! Is this cute cat your new pet? Kitty: Yes! I just bought her some days ago! Kitty: Kitty-chan! Say hello to Detective Hasuro! Kitty-chan: Hello! <3 (It's actually "Meow" but I will use the translating system heh) Hasuro: It's so cute! HasuroandhisPetPage1(4).jpg|After Kitty reveals that the cat has the same name as hers. Hasuro comes up with a lot of thoughts... Sub: Kitty: Do you know that it has the same name as mine? Its name is Kitty-chan! Hasuro's thought: Woa! A cute pet with the same name as its owner!? Sounds amazing! Hasuro's smaller thought #1: Well I want to have one! Hasuro's smaller thought #2: How much is it? Hasuro's smaller thought #3: I will make Sploder jealous! HasuroandhisPetPage1(5).jpg|Without hestitation, Hasuro then rushes to the Happy Paws Shelter and asks Manager Cachorro for a pet with the same name... Sub: Hasuro: Manager Cachorro! Do you have any pets with the name Hasuro!? (lol =))) Carlos: What are you saying? To be continue in page 2, thanks for enjoying ^^ HappyVietnamIndependenceDay!!.png|Tadah! It's the 2nd September now and it is Vietnam Independence Day!!!!!! ^^ HappyVietnamIndependenceDay!!!!.png|Another copy-paste ver =)))) HappyVietnamIndependenceDay!!!.jpg|Happy Vietnam Independence Day colored ver ^^ ACuteHoover.jpg|A Cute Hooverrrrrr~~~~ Love him so much ^^ GregandDanny.jpg|A 15-year-old Greg with a 5-year-old Danny =))) I drew it based on Leavegirl's comment ;) Doris.png|Doris Black **^.^** Rosie.png|Rosie Summers ##^.^## IvywoodHasuro.png|How about some Ivywood vibes? (I WILL BE AN ACTOR LOL) JasmirKISS.png|JasMir's KISS (YES KISS) =))) JasmirKISSColored.png|Colored ver for JasMir fans =))) Colored1TBB.png|Tadahhh! Colored version of Hasuro, Friends and Snacks ;) This is the user--who-you-will-never-know (although I already wrote his name in the image =)) Colored2Arif.png|Arif! Since he got a makeover after I drew this. I decided to color after his new appearance =)) Colored3Hasuro.png|It's me =)) Am I handsome? =)) Colored4Diego.png|This is Diego! Hope he will make more awesome fanfic cases! Colored5Hamad.png|Master Hamad!!! Thank you a lot for your nosebleeding shirtless characters =)) Colored6Mik.png|Mik! The only girl of the series ^^ Colored7Sploder.png|And this is Sploder ^^ ColoredFull.png|FULL VERSION TADAHHHHH!! (And with my rainbow signature lol) =)) JoeJoeJoeJoeJoe.png|JOE WARRENNNNNNNNNNN YEAH HE'S HOT JoeCOLORED.png|JOE COLOREDDDD!!! I JUST WANT TO DIEEEEE! Joe....png|I will leave it here and go die now... ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HE'S SO SO SO HOT!!!! (Sorry if it's not suitable for you :( ) Category:Blog posts